


Crispy's

by astraplain



Series: Good Business [4]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Business series, part 4 - after the business dinner with Preswyck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crispy's

"Now we know why they call it Crispy's" Zeke grumbled as he snapped on the kitchen light and headed to the fridge for a beer.

"Blackened cheesecake. Who knew." Casey caught the fridge door and set his doggy bag inside before claiming a beer of his own. "At least Preswyck seemed to like it."

"Preswyck liked that I picked up the check," Zeke retorted as he foraged in the cupboard for something to eat. He found a half-empty box of crackers that weren't too stale and carried them off towards the television.

"He did seem more interested in the menu than the meeting." Casey dropped onto the sofa beside Zeke and tried to steal the remote. Zeke won as usual and claimed victory by putting on an old movie.

"We've see this," Casey complained, settling in at Zeke's side. He gave up on the remote and stole a cracker instead. "It wasn't a complete waste," Casey mumbled during a commercial break. His back was resting against Zeke's side and he'd stretched his legs out on the sofa in his favorite drifting off pose.

Zeke laughed at Casey's casual dismissal of a 60k deal. "You're meeting at his office tomorrow, right?"

"Mmm. At ten. To sign the contract."

"Want a ride? I've got Faulkner at 10:30. Should be able to wrap everything up by 11:30. Just in time to take someone to that little hole in the wall Chinese place they like so much."

"Yeah?" Casey shifted a little, looking up at Zeke and smiling sleepily. "I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead eating in a place like that again."

"You kidding? I survived blackened cheesecake. I'm invincible."

"Are you?" Casey smiled in a way that wasn't at all sleepy and wriggled his way backwards and onto Zeke's lap. "My hero."

"You know it," Zeke kissed him in a way that left Casey speechless and slightly cross-eyed. Enjoying the quiet, Zeke grinned and turned his attention back to the movie.

"Damn," Casey finally came out of his stupor mid-way through the next commercial break. "I don't suppose my hero wants to fly me to his secret fortress right about now?"

Zeke pretended to consider the offer until Casey reached over and snagged the remote. He ignored Zeke's protest and turned off the tv. "Buy the DVD." He replied calmly, giving Zeke a look that was hot enough to melt steel. "You've got better things to do tonight."

"You know best." Zeke wrapped his arms around Casey and stood, sweeping him off towards the bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door shut and tossed Casey onto the bed, diving in after to wrestle with him. And kiss him. And make him scream. 

And when Casey was too sated and sleepy to move, Zeke pulled him close and whispered, "Night, Lois." And fell asleep, still smiling.

::end::


End file.
